Freedom of Information Act 2018
".. The Freedom of Information Act, 2018 a reiteration of American freedoms We are American. We will share our files, thank you. The ability to have, sound files, video files, files of any kind but criminal acts; the institution of torture where the files themselves, and their obviously, their distribution, are part of the torture themselves, has been muted by mafia in government bodies. Never. You may have any file you dreamed that is not active criminal torture, to keep. If you buy a CD from anywhere, or are gifted one, you may pull the music from the CD on to your computer. You are allowed your own spare, for commercially purchased media. You have always, been allowed to have a radio/cassette player combination, as well as a VCR hooked up to TV broadcast, so you can record, sounds and video, and leave commercials off your recording if you choose to. This is why it is not illegal, to have files. Calling a non commercial production of a CD or DVD, a boot leg, as criminal terminology, is illegal. No leg, but a boot, to trick you, into thinking a leg was there but obviously, it is just a boot. No one is buying legs. It’s a metaphor, with exact definitions. This is an informational contingence act. These principles are already true, for you to act on, here is how, to cereberalize it. This can be used, to fortify, your own personal constitution understand, the rights you have, as an American. This act is legal. It is illegal to remove the ability to communicate it, through any channel available to us. If you lose your job, that was always criminal subjugation. Slavery for the sake of torturing people, the slaves, has always been the primary purpose of slave keeping principles themselves. In law. Law, like said of physics, means God, saying, Life, the real world. It is only law, if it is true. You cannot re define physical laws, that is to say, you cannot change them, but they can be added to, by creation of something new. This is Creation. That was God. This is, American Life, we protect, the understanding, of that tu. Adding a boot, to declare legal leg rights, is the metaphor accessed just now, to describe current criminal bodies claiming themselves your American Statehoods. You can’t see the leg, unless you shake the boot off; thank God, for physics; that will always work. There was no leg; they have nothing to stand on. Every hitch in sound, change in pitch, pixel on a screen, color on an easel, that is information. These files are of speech, and any laws against sharing files, information, are lobbied illegally against, American freedom of speech. You are not disallowed from having, your files. Bodies have been controlling channels to distribute them, alone. This is the closing of literal, communication channels. Human interaction, creates color, sound, that these were of God are the sovereign to it, and cannot be controlled when you yourself, show them? Look back, what was legal. What stood on principle. What was boot leg. Fraud, which was the laws themselves, has been committed by collections of individuals. Primitive actions could ensue against all, forms, of slavers, and slave keepers, so, slavers, for ever keeping slaves, no matter what you’d thought, state bodies said, about the legality of their doing so. Torture, was instituted, and freed slaves are not, not human, that they have been human the whole time. Slavers are not protected, attempting to declare those people had no legal personhood, whilst being tortured. That is what laws being declared unconstitutional, means; that the utilization of them, was always criminal. Always wrong. Always illegal. Boot leg laws, are illegal. They do not protect you after they have been shed, just because the boot was still in place, whilst you conducted evil. Criminal persecution of the following institutions is to be conducted, for this great American act. Disney incorporated. Warner Brothers’ Entertainment. That’s all, I really hate those guys, also, KISS. Dana White. University of Oregon. Oregon State University. Files that can bring boot leg retribution to you, are not required to be shared. Age, as a number, makes you subject to the persecution of others using laws that are illegal. There is no such thing as a minor, in the American constitution now. This was not the evolution of our principles, but the betterment due to leadership, of your personal, constitutional ability to cerebralize them, but has always been true. UFC, Comedy Central, NASCAR, Monster Jam incorporated, Sobe incorporated(bottle design), Heinz, Reddit, Google .." written by an American teenager and world leader revolutionairy King Ramzes